To Earth and Back
by Blood-Sucker-1428
Summary: Sequel to Teenagers, Transvestites and The Time Warp. Transexual is happy, they've got a Furter on the throne, King Tom, with his wife Joey who absolutely love their new lives with their parents, but what if someone out there tries to overtake the throne?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything Rocky Horror related, its all Twentieth Century Foxes and The lovely Richard O'Brien's :)!**

**Author's Note:**** Here it is! The promised sequel to Teenagers, Transvestites and The Time Warp! I hope you enjoy this as much as the original!**** Oh and by the way, I'm taking a different writing style to make it easier on the eyes to read.**

**To Earth and Back: By Blood-Sucker-1428**

The third moon was setting and the large moon belonging to the morning was rising, most people were either asleep or partying still, some may be getting up for work. In a large building, just across the road from Furter Castle grounds a meeting was being held.

"This has gone on for far too long!" One dark figure spat. Her voice seethed with loathing. "And we need to do something about it!" A whole lot of cheers from the group of about twenty people, the man at the front did nothing but nod.

"I don't know about ze rest of you," A man spoke with a thick and what was considered a romantic accent from another side of Transylvania spoke. "But I vill not have incestuous blood in ze Royal family!"

"And such scum as Riff Raff and Magenta. They come from such a lower class family!" The man at the front spoke with his British sounding accent. People nodded and there was a low murmur of agreement.

"And King Tom, being brought up on Earth by his Earthling mother has corrupted his mind!" Another spoke. The group agreed again but louder this time.

"And were you at the Castle last Saturday, my lord?" The first woman asked the man at the front. The man at the front nodded once slowly. "Then you would have seen that the once thought to be perfect Frank N. Furter having lunch with our supposably Queen's parents." The man sighed and nodded.

"Yes I saw that." He spoke quietly. "Joey has corrupted him with her charm and good looks."

"I vould like to know vhere she got those assets from." A woman spoke. "Certainly not from _them_."

"Hey!" the man at the front said. "Magenta isn't that bad," groans from the group. "It's her psychotic brother that's the real horrible one."

"Back to the point." A deep voice said. "We must dispose of Joey, Tom and Frank so that our Lord may rule."

"It's not that simple." Another spoke. "Think about it, what would Riff Raff and Magenta, particularly Riff Raff do, if we killed their flesh and blood? Let's not forget that Riff Raff isn't completely mentally stable and was one of our most skilled agents back when he was an agent."

"Vell zen, ve vill have to do avay vith those two too."

"But the question now is," The man at the front said loudly to talk over the whole groups private conversations. "Who will do away with them all?"

"All of us!" One person spoke, stepping forward. "Under your command, my Lord. You will command us to kill your enemies so the thrown can have it's true King. King DeLordy!" A loud cry of cheers rose into the air as Lord DeLordy smiled and nodded, bowed and raised his arms into the air for more applause.

"Very well," He yelled. "We shall all kill the Royal family so that I can be king!"


	2. Almost Dejavu But too Amusing to Be

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything Rocky Horror related, its all Twentieth Century Foxes and The lovely Richard O'Brien's :)!******

Author's Note:** Okay, the second/first proper chapter to the sequel of Teenagers Transvestites and The Time Warp called To Earth and Back. Tom and Joey live on! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I tried to stay true to the way I portray everyone so yeah. PLEASE R&R!**

The King and Queen of Transsexual entered their private lounge room arm in arm. The room was large and decorated in an 18th century Earth style with lovely red and gold wallpaper with candelabras on the walls. Their parents all stood up when the duo entered the room and smiled.

"My," Frank said, a subtle smile on his almost perfect lips. "Don't you two look lovely."

"A true vision of Transylvanian beauty, both of you." Riff Raff said.

"Beautiful." Magenta said, simply. Joey smiled at them and laughed in her long black, strapless dress that reached the floor.

"This reminds me of prom." She said, looking up to her husband in a corset, pants and heals. Tom laughed and nodded.

"Except the fact that at prom our parents weren't three aliens, one who's a Transvestite and two who have tried to kill the Transvestite." Tom said. Joey, as Tom did before, laughed and nodded. Riff Raff looked at Magenta and rolled his eyes while Magenta and Frank just smiled. Riff Raff was wearing a classic black suit and Magenta was in a deep maroon colour dress.

"And we actually plan to go to this party." Joey added pointing her finger. Tom smiled and nodded.

"Enough about you two," Frank said, "What about me?" He posed, showing off his deep purple corset and new heals. "I must look good for my public." Joey and Tom glanced at each other with a tight smile then looked back at Frank.

"Frankie, my friend." Joey said, "You have the body of a twenty-five year old." Frank stood up properly and nodded with a pleased smile on his face.

"And that's the way it should be."

"Really?" Riff Raff asked, a playful yet sinister smile started sneaking onto his gaunt face. "I wouldn't think you should look like you're twenty five, especially since you're fifty five." Frank gasped at this and Magenta started laughing loudly and Joey and Tom did all they could not to laugh at Frank. All this made the grin on Riff Raff's face grow, which added to Frank's distaste.

"Magenta, bite you're tongue!" He hissed. Magenta tried to shut up but was still laughing so decided to shy away from Frank and to giggle into Riff Raff's chest instead. "How can you say such things!" Frank said to Riff Raff.

"Well sorry, _Master_," Riff Raff said sarcastically, "But I'm afraid it's true."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Magenta, control your brother!" Frank said, finally giving up on arguing with Riff Raff and resorting to Magenta.

"I vould." Magenta said, turning back to Frank, still on the verge of laughing. "But he's right."

"Plus." Riff Raff said. "She couldn't tell me what to do. I'm more of the boss in the relationship." Magenta took a step away from Riff Raff, glared at him and said

"No you're not."

"Uh, yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"I'm the older brother."

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"NO IT DOESN'T!" Joey and Tom watched this play on as time passed.

"You know," Tom said quietly to Joey. "If they keep this up we'll be late for the ball, all of us."

"Mmh." Joey said nodding slightly. Her eyes were still flickering back and forth between the siblings. "Should I stop the children fighting?" She asked.

"Be my guest."

"SHUT UP!" Joey yelled. At once Frank, Riff Raff and Magenta stopped yelling at one another and looked at Joey with a mixture of shock and fear. "Frank, you're fifty five! Riff Raff, you melt over Magenta and if she told you to jump off a cliff you would probably say 'Oh yes my darling, but wouldn't be more fun for you to push me off instead?'" Tom let a single laugh escape his made up lips. Joey flashed him a smile before continuing. "So will you all shut up so we can go to this ball?"

"Nice." Tom mumbled.

"Thanks." Joey whispered back and they smiled sweetly at each other.

"You can't tell _me_ what to do, Joey!" Frank whined, stomping his heal on the ground and crossing his arms across his chest. "I'm the prince and the olde… more experience Royal!"

"Oh really?" Joey asked, turning to Frank. A truly questioning look was on her young face. "Well I just did so obviously I can." Frank sniffed the comment off, looking away and Tom and Joey shared another smile.

Tom clapped his hands together to get the groups attention to focus on him.

"Okay." He said, "As much fun as it is seeing you all insult each other, I think we should be leaving now." The rest of the group nodded slowly, almost simultaneously. "Cool." Tom said, smiling and nodding. "Lets go then."

Tom and Joey kissed then, holding hands with their fingers entwined, lead the way out of the luscious lounge room to the grand ballroom on the ground floor.

"I've always hated these balls." Riff Raff mumbled to Magenta as they left the room, slightly behind the other three, as always. Magenta nodded in agreement.

"And you know vhat?"

"What?"

"I have a bad feeling about this one." Riff Raff sighed silently before sorrowfully nodding in agreement with his sister. Taking a step closer to one another, almost for safety and fear for the other one, the continued to follow their daughter, the king and the infamous Frank N. Furter.


	3. The Transylvanian Gala

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything Rocky Horror related, its all Twentieth Century Foxes and The lovely Richard O'Brien's :)!  
****  
Author's Note:**** Chapter 3! I got into this one so I hope it's good! Sorry for the lack of Frank, he's gonna be in the next chapter…… obviously. Please R and R and enjoy!**

Riff Raff and Magenta watched from the far corner of the large and magnificently stunning ballroom as the King and Queen and many other couples danced in the centre of the room happily, oblivious to the many dull faces standing around the room. Riff Raff and Magenta seemed to be the only two who noticed these people around the room.

"Theres one." Magenta whispered to her brother, taking his white wine glass out of his hand after and taking a sip. He took another glass off the next tray to pass and took a sip off it.

"Over in the other corner near the doors?" He asked, gesturing lightly with his head as if not to be noticed. Magenta nodded, eyeing the man.

"Yeah." She murmured, handing Riff back his empty glass. Riff put the glass on one of the waiter's tray and took another glass for his sister from the next waiter with alcohol to pass.

"Spotted him half an hour ago." Magenta looked at her brother with disbelief. Riff nodded as he had a sip from his glass. "That one over there, near the throne is new though." Magenta looked over. A woman with dark blue eyes, black eyes and in a very vampiric black frock stood in the corner looking around suspiciously, glancing over to Riff Raff and Magenta. Magenta looked away instantly while Riff Raff held the sickly pale woman's glance for thirty seconds before turning his back on her like Magenta had done.

"Bisexual's secret service?" Magenta asked her brother in an even lower tone then before, looking at the wondrous Transylvanian paintings on the wall they were now facing.

"No." Riff Raff whispered, also looking at the paintings but with little interest. "They all look too different."

"Vhat is it then?"

Riff Raff opened his mouth to speak when the couple heard loud footprints approaching them. They turned around to find the piggish looking Lord DeLordy coming towards them with a cocky stride and an even cockier smile on his fat round face.

"Tell me later." Magenta whispered just after Riff Raff let out a groan of absolute disgust.

"I need another drink." Riff muttered, taking the next drink he could, not even caring what kind of alcohol it was.

"Don't you think you've had enough to drink tonight Riffy, old pal?" DeLordy said in his British accent. Unlike Frank, DeLordy made the English accent sound horrible and distasteful with his deep resonant voice. Magenta and Riff Raff both had cold looks on their faces as they looked the Lord up and down.

"If I want to endure the rest of the night, excluding looking at you, I'll need three or four bottles of champagne thank you." A pause as he skulled his current drink, looking DeLordy up and down once more. "Five or six bottles if you intend to stand there all night." Riff Raff and Magenta looked at each other and smiled.

"Actually no," DeLordy began to speak. "I do not plan to stay and talk to the likes of you all night. I actually came around to see if the dearest Magenta would care to share a dance with me." A small and very subtle sinister smile came onto Magentas lips as DeLordy laid his palm out hoping for her to place her own in it.

"Sorry, Lord DeLordy," Magenta said, "But I vouldn't dance vith you if you vere the last man in this galaxy or any other." The same sort of smile played onto Riff Raff's lips as DeLordy looked at Magenta in shock. Regaining his composure and brushing his suit to get the feeling of being insulted off it he looked at Riff Raff quickly before holding Magenta's eyes with his own.

"Well pardon me miss," He spoke with spite in that horrible voice. "But I believe this party is for the Royal family and you should treat us with respect and do what we tell you."

"Oh but we have been doing our part for the Royal family." Riff Raff said, putting on a sarcastically cheerful voice, "The Queen, _our blood,_ made us come to this event against our own wishes so I believe that is doing what the King and Queen tell us to do. As far as respect, I haven't threatened to kill Frank or you tonight so that's good enough." DeLordy's small eyes narrowed on the grinning man in front of him as he let out a low growl of disgust. "I hope you don't take any offence when I ask you _respectfully_ to go away." Magenta smiled and cocked her head to the side. In the style of the true Royals of his and Frank's era, DeLordy sniffed and strode away in a huff.

"You handled that vell." Magenta whispered to Riff as they watched the pig royal walk off.

"I work better under the influence of alcohol."

"Isn't this great?" Joey said, grinning at Tom as they danced in the middle of the dance floor.

"Sure is!" He said, laughing a little in delight.

"If I knew you were actually _good_ at dancing I would have actually gone to the prom with you."

"No you wouldn't of." Tom said, dipping Joey just like the whole room did with their partners. Pulling her back up to him he said, "It would have cramped your style." Joey laughed and rolled her eyes.

"What?" She said, pulling away from him to stand in the centre. "And this event isn't?" Tom laughed a little and nodded.

"Good point." Tom said quietly.

Joey flashed Tom one of her trademark teethy grins before deciding she was sick of dancing and dragged him over to sit on the thrones. As they approached a sickly pale woman scooted away to the opposite side of the room. Joey and Tom both watched her run with a frown on their faces, looked at each other to share their looks of discontent before sitting on their thrones.

"So, why did we come over here when we were having fun dancing?" Tom asked, leaning towards Joey to speak as he watched the dancers with amusement. Joey watched them to but looked at Tom momentarily before speaking.

"I suddenly had the urge to feel superior to everyone else and nothing does that better then sitting in a raised throne." Tom laughed again, louder this time and shook his head.

"I swear you grow more and more like Riff Raff every day."

"Well thank God you don't grow more like Frank everyday or we might just have a big case of adultery on our hands." She said, placing one of her hands on top of his and waving to Frank, who was flirting with a waiter, with the other.

"You're all I see." Tom said.

"Can't say the same about you…" Joey mumbled. Tom's eyes widened immediately as he looked over to Joey.

"What?" He choked on the word. Joey looked at Tom then all of a sudden roared with laughter.

"I was only joking, Tommy boy!" She said in-between giggles, squeezing Toms hand reassuringly. Pulling his hand away Tom muttered spitefully

"You are an evil little girl!" Joey grinned sinisterly over at Tom before stretching over the arm rests of the thrones and hugging her husband.

"And that's why you love me!" Joey said in a childish voice. Tom smiled softly and nodded. He then kissed Joey lightly on the cheek before allowing her to go back to her own seat.

After being shot down by his beloved Magenta, DeLordy headed for the double doors with haste. As exciting as the event that followed was going to be, after that he didn't really want to be around. As DeLordy past one of his secret agents came running towards him.

"My Lord," whispered the short red head with a similar grim reaper looking garment as the woman had one. "Now?" DeLordy's pace slowed as an evil grin came onto his face.

"Yes." He whispered, an evil glint in those eyes. "Now." With that final word DeLordy left the Transylvanian Ball.

The boy looked around at his allies, gaining their eye contact one by one before they were all looking at him. Keeping their stare for as long as possible making sure all of them was focused, the boy slowly pushed his cloak out of the way to reveal the handle of a laser. The agents copied. The boy put his small, white fingers on the handle of the black laser, gripping it hard and securely. The agents copied. Looking around the room once more, the boy did, before nodding once. The agents copied.

Around the room many people in black frocks pulled out lasers pointing them around at people, majority of the guns on the King and Queen.

"Nobody move!" A dark man called out in a terrifyingly deep voice. "This is a Mutiny!"

"I thought we agreed on calling it a revolution?" A woman called out. The man looked at her before shaking his head.

"Whatever!" He yelled, "We're taking over the throne."

The whole room gasped.

-


	4. And it starts again…

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything Rocky Horror related, its all Twentieth Century Foxes and The lovely Richard O'Brien's :)!  
****  
Author's Note:**** Chapter four already! YAY! Okay, I hope you like this one and I hope it's exciting! ENJOY! Ooh… and R and R!…. PLEASE!**

"What?" Joey gasped as she and Tom stood up in a defensive pose but holding hands. "What do you mean take the throne? You can't do that."

"I'm afraid we can." The dark man spoke. "You see all these lasers?" His voice, low and slow. "You have corrupted the throne with your Earthling and lower-class incestuous blood. But if we kill you with the said lasers, then the throne will go to the rightful heir, Lord DeLordy!" Gasps filled the room again.

"I'm afraid that isn't so at all." A lovely English accent came from the back of the room along side the clicking of heals. Frank N. Furter came forward and stood in front of Joey and Tom in a proud stance. The group of dark clothed figures all glared at the beautiful Prince of Transsexual. "I _am_ the rightful king so if you were to hurt my darling Joey and my son, Tom I would become king and I would get justice on you." Looking back at Tom and Joey, Frank saw Joey flash him a sad smile and Tom nod at him. Frank returned this with a wink before they all looked back at the front with serious looks.

"Oh, but you've become corrupt too, desirable one." The woman from besides the throne spoke. "So we would have to kill you too."

Four golden lasers appeared, pointed at various members of this strange group. With a quick scan of the room a real smile came onto the less worried Joey's now porcelain face. Perry, Kimi, Rufus, Imogen, they were the ones who had their lasers up, her dear friends, they were going to help. The room all looked shocked, scared and exhilarated at the same time by all this excitement.

"What?" The young boy in the dark group asked in confusion.

"What is the meaning of this?" The dark man, who seemed to be the leader, spat. "Who's behind this?"

"That would be me." The distinct voice of Riff Raff came as he, with his sister, Magenta, by his side, made himself known to the room and approached the leader. "Perry." He called out, outstretching his bony hand in Perry's direction. Perry pulled an older, three-pronged laser from a brown backpack hanging at his side and threw it towards Riff Raff, who caught it with one hand and held it tightly, pointing it at the leader of this horrible group.

"But you're not a General anymore. When you quit the army became under Lord DeLordy's power. They should be on our side." He spoke, readjusting his aim towards Riff.

"Vell they're not, are they?" Magenta said, smirking evilly. She had a tight grip on Riff Raff's shoulder, not going anywhere away from him.

"Why?" the boy asked. It was Imogen who answered first.

"Riff Raff was the best leader our army has ever had." She said. "I remain loyal to him always." Next was her lover's other girlfriend, Kimi.

"Frank N. Furter is Transsexual's… sexiest person. We don't want to lose him again." A slight dark glance was thrown at Riff Raff after the word again before she regained her composure. Next was Perry.

"Joey and Tom are the best thing that's happen to our Galaxy in so long. They have made everything a lot more equal and I don't want to see the poor treated badly again." _  
_

_Ah Perry,_ Joey thought, smiling sadly again, _Always thinking of others…_ Tom looked like he was thinking the same thing. Frank and Riff stared at each other briefly, reliving parts of their twisted relationship of over twenty-two years ago.

"Plus." Joey said. "Kill us you'll have to kill everyone in this room. You don't want witnesses." She said gesturing around. Every important person in Transylvania was in that room.

"And won't that look suspicious." Tom said, adding to Joey's sentence, like they always do. "Many important figures in our Galaxy disappearing at once and only DeLordy surviving?"

"Quite a stupid move, if I do say so myself." Frank said, folding his arms. The leader exchanged looks with his group before smiling at Riff Raff then raising his laser up to Tom and Joey.

"Doesn't matter." He said. "DeLordy will still be king." Next thing Joey saw was a flash of red then black.

_Oh no…_ She thought. _Am I dead?_ But slowly she came to realise that the black she saw was just from a cloak or something on her face and she was being carried.

Pulling the material off her face she noticed that it was Riff Raff's jacket and it was him who was carrying her over his shoulder. _Wow…._ She thought,_ Talk about wiry strength…_ Looking around she noticed that Tom also had Perry's jacket, using it as a hood to cover his face and was being dragged along by Magenta, who was pulling and tugging on Tom's arm for him to keep up. Frank, of course, Perry, Imogen, Kimi and Rufus were all running along side of them. It was amazing how fast Frank could run in those six-inch heels… then again… most people here could. It was then Joey realised that the jackets were to hide their faces and what had happened.

As the leader shot his laser Riff Raff had knocked it out of his hands and he and Magenta had ran towards Joey and Tom. Frank had ran after the laser, picked it up off the ballroom floor and shot the leader. Perry ran to the royal duo too while the other three protected Frank and the others. Riff Raff and Perry had pulled off their suit jackets as fast as they could, covering the king and queens features. Then Riff had picked Joey up and yelled at everyone to leave. That must have been when she blacked out with fear… or maybe shit hit her head…. As she couldn't remember anything after that.

"Umm…. Riff?" Joey spoke now, her voice jumping from his limping in his run.

"What?" He hissed.

"Can you let me down? Like now. I can run."

"No." He spat. "You tripped over when you tried to run away from me. I'm not risking that. We're being chased."

"Dammit!" Joey cursed. Being adopted, being put up a grade in school, finding out your boyfriend is an alien, running away from alien freaks with your boyfriends real father, those freaks turning out to be your parents, becoming king and queen of the freaky planet that you turned out to love, being chased away by your husband's deranged uncle who has a thing for your mother. That was Joey's life of twenty-one years so far. "Can I never have a normal life?"

"No!" Tom called out, "You're too much of an abnormal person!" He said, grinning but then yelped in pain as Magenta tugged his arm extra hard. "I'm keeping up!" He whined.

"Oh, that's not vhy I did that." She said but her voice seemed distracted.

Everyone ran around the corner but Riff Raff stopped, with Rufus, and put Joey on her feet.

"Rufus." He said. "Quickly go to my office and write a notice saying the King and Queen have gone on a holiday. The swine can't take over if the King and Queen aren't missing but officially away." Rufus nodded. "Notify me when necessary." Riff said, raising his hand to point out the sleek, black watch. His and Frank's latest invention. A watch communicator, much easier then a walkie-talkie.

"Yes, sir!" Rufus said. They nodded at each other before Rufus continued running but forwards.

"Dude, that's a good idea!" Joey said about the holiday plan, watching Rufus run off. She barely got a glimpse from Riff in response as he grabbed hold of her hand and ran around the corner.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

-


	5. Porches are Better than Castles

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything Rocky Horror related, its all Twentieth Century Foxes and The lovely Richard O'Brien's :)!******

Author's Note:** Here it is! The promised sequel to Teenagers, Transvestites and The Time Warp! I hope you enjoy this as much as the original! Oh and by the way, I'm taking a different writing style to make it easier on the eyes to read.**

Joey and her dearly beloved biological father ran to meet up with the group at the end of another large hallway with a set of double doors, the type you'd find in a hospital. Never actually going down this end of the Furter Castle Grounds, Joey had never noticed how much this section looked like an emergency room. It wasn't, she was sure of that, but it looked like it. 

Riff Raff searched the group quickly to make sure everyone was here and okay. Worse thing now would be to lose someone, even one of the agents. _Tom, Kimi, Frank N. Furter, Imogen, darling Magenta, our Joey…_

"Where's Perry?" He asked, voice empty and emotionless, the same way he always talks to people bellow him or above him when taking or giving order, besides Joey and Tom, of corse. Joey moved over to the group and walked over to Tom. When she stood next to him they flashed each other a smile.

"He's gone to get us a vehicle, sir." Imogen said, same emotionless voice but with less of an alarming tone to it. A lot of agents spoke like that when on a mission, well, a serious mission. Maybe it was something they learnt whilst in training? Then again Kimi didn't, and Perry spoke happily to everyone, even a murderer he was after. But Perry was special. Perry was like one of the gang… 

Ah the gang. Both Tom and Joey often wondered what Chris and Steph were up to, Brad and Janet too, hell, sometimes Joey even thought about her earth parents, as she now calls them, but they choose not to think about it too long, why bring yourself down when you lived such an extravagant and blissfully excentric life?

"What kind of vehicle?" The small Joey asked, looking up at the tall, pale agent. Imogen rolled her eyes.

"A spaceship, of corse!" There had been a lot less malice in her voice since Joey and Tom had been appointed King and Queen. Mind you, she still held her sarcasm levels up high, especially when dealing with her loving boyfriend, Perry. Joey and Tom beamed a big smile at each other. They loved all the spaceships, ever since those first few they saw. There were oh so many different models for different missions on different planets.

"Ooh! Can we take one that looks like an earthling car?" Joey asked, jumping small jumps up and down on the spot, making her heals click on the floor.

"Like a Porsche?" Tom asked, just as enthusiastic with one jump.

"Ooh! I love porches!" Joey yelled.

"Me too!" Tom also yelled. "I always said I was going to save up for one."

"Me too!" Joey yelled louder then Tom.

"SHHH!" Magenta hissed at them. "Keep your voices down. Do you vant to know vhat it feels like to be shot vith a laser?" Whether that was a threat, warning or just Magenta being worried no one really knew, it had the feel of all three. Magenta's mood, much like Riff Raff's, was very hard to identify. Joey, however, loved to show her feelings, loved to stand out in a crowd. It's what she did.

"Trust me." Frank said, shooting an evil glare in the direction of the ex-handyman. "You don't want to know what it feels like." A pause as the glare intensified. "Though some of us deserve to know…"

The double doors opened with a clash as Perry came back into the room, his black suit jacket now back on. The loud clash made everyone turn and face him. Kimi, being Kimi, beamed a smile and waved. He smiled kindly back.

"Good timing!" Tom said to Perry, "Frank was just about to pick a fight with Riff Raff" Perry grinned at Tom when everyone was now distracted by a scoff coming out of Transsexual's interplanetary Casanova's mouth.

"Start a fight with a servant b…? Well, I never!" He said, pouting and crossing his arms. Joey and Tom shared a look as they rolled their eyes. Noticing this, Frank smirked and added to his sentence; "But hit on his beautiful daughter with the wonderful body, that I might do." Like many times before, this was followed by Joey blushing, Riff and Tom glaring at Frank and Magenta rolling her eyes. Frank, as per normal, held his evil grin proudly and winked at Joey.

"Any way, sir." Perry said, pulling his eyes away from Frank and looking back at Riff Raff. "The only free one with the King and Queens clothing already packed in it was castle 76-B." Magenta and Riff Raff seemed to be having another of their silent conversations and by their eyes this one seemed nervous. The smirk on Frank's face faded into a subtle smile.

"My favourite castle…" He said in a low voice. Joey and Tom frowned then looked at each other.

"You have a favourite castle?" Joey asked.

"I use to use it on all my missions." Frank said, nodding softly.

"And it's still operating?" Tom asked. Frank opened his mouth to speak but got interrupted by Riff Raff speaking.

"Surely there has to be another form of spaceship. Even another hideously conspicuous castle."

"Sorry, sir." Perry said, shrugging and shaking his head as he looked at the white tiled floor. "It's the only one with it's co-ordinates already set to Earth." 

Earth? They were going to Earth? Joey's face light up as she looked at Tom. He smiled back, put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a soft embrace. Wait.

"Earth?" Joey asked in disbelief loudly, grabbing everyone's attention. "Isn't that the last place we should go? I mean isn't it obvious."

"That's why we are going there." Riff Raff said, still using as little emotion as possible. "Why would two young adults hide away on a planet they grew up on? And theres very little chance they would think we would first stop at their little hometown." Hometown? Denton too? This couldn't be true. Looking back at Tom is surprised Tom grinned at her.

"This is great!" Tom said. "We can see everyone again!" Joey smiled and nodded vigorously. "Steph, Chris, Mum and Dad…"

"Ah yes," Frank interrupted Toms musing with his own. "I would like to know what Brad and Janet were up to…" His voice filled with a familiar lust to it as he stared off in space with a glint in his eye that everyone in this room, except Tom, have seen directed at them before. Again Riff Raff and Magenta shared a look. Ah, Joey knew that look, that was their look of disapproval. They were always disapproving with Frank. Joey rolled her eyes at all three of them and laughed at Tom as he glared at the floor, thinking of his parents together, almost shuttering.

"Enough of this." Riff Raff said, the authority in his voice truly coming out now. "We must leave before we are caught by DeLordy's men." Walking in front of the group, gesturing for them to follow he said, "This way. To Frankenstein's Place." He disappeared through the doors.

Everyone followed Riff Raff through the doors slowly while Joey and Tom stayed back for a minute, both frowning and looking at the surgical looking doors.

"Frankenstein's Place…" Joey mused quietly, "Why does that sound familiar?" She asked as she turned to Tom, holding the same deep in thought and confused look on her delicate face. Tom, looking at her with the same look, searching Joey's eyes said.

"I don't know…." 

Both half shrugging they continued their way through the double doors to the loading docks where the castle known as Frankenstein's Place waited to be loaded and sent to Earth. Earth, that would be the start of this new game of cat and mouse. The hunters had now joined the hunted and who knows how the story will pan out this time.


	6. In the Lobby

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything Rocky Horror related, its all Twentieth Century Foxes and The lovely Richard O'Brien's :)!**

** Not edited, just wanted to get it up. Sooo sorry it's been so long just been busy and the lack of reviews hasn't helped because they're my inspiration. Seriously guys, they're what keep my stories going. Anyway, please read, enjoy and review.**

The click of heels echoed as the group made their way through the vast, chrome vehicle storage room. The roof was higher then a four story building and was held up by weak looking metal attached to the wall. The further through the room the group went through this vast space the larger the spaceships got. They passed cars of all sorts, busses, trucks, cottages, houses, things unknown to an earthling eye. Joey and Tom watched in amazement, never before going this deep into the room, as things got bigger and stranger.

Once they reached the middle of this vast and wondrous room they stopped in front of the most magnificently gothic castle. Joey and Tom look at the castle in awe amazed at its beauty, at the fine detail the Transylvanian engineers went to the effort of putting in, right up to the moss that grew up the side of the building. Magenta and Riff Raff moved closer to each other as they looked up at the earth like castle while Frank looked up at the geodesic dome on top with almost a smile on his beautiful lips.

"Has the engine been updated since last use?" Riff Raff asked, a little quieter then what Joey usually expected from the usually disgruntled ex-handyman.

"No, sorry, sir." Perry said. "The engine is exactly the same as it was on it's last trip in 1975."

"1975?" Joey asked in disbelief. Frank nodded and the smile intensified slightly. "The castle we took to Denton and met some absolutely beautiful and easily seductive earthlings." An evil grin came onto Queen Joey's lips as she turned to Tom.

"Aww," she said in a mocking sweet tone, "This is the place you were conceived!" Tom shuttered.

"That's gross, Joe!" He said and shuttered again, more violently this time. Joey's grin grew bigger.

"Also it's the place where you dad slept with you biological, cross dressing father." Another Violent shiver went down Tom's spine as Joey roared with laughter.

"I hate you sometimes…" Tom muttered towards Joey. The evil grin on Joey's face turned into a more sweet and childlike smile.

"I love you too, Tommy boy." She said. Frank looked at Joey and Tom and laughed quietly to himself.

"Joey, be quiet! You're laugh would give our position away to Transgender!" Riff Raff hissed. Joey turned to him with an aghast look while her loving husband snickered quietly at her. "1975?" Riff Raff continued, "Well it may take longer but it will do." A pause and an almost inaudible sigh. "Let's go." Nodding once, Perry led everyone up to the doors of Frankenstein Place and opened them.

As the entered, everyone looked around the lobby, with whatever emotion that individual was feel.

"Wow." Kimi said as she looked at it.

"It's been so long since we came here." Perry said, standing next to Kimi.

"It has." Imogen added.

"We're old!" Kimi said innocently, making Perry laugh and Imogen smile and shake her head.

Riff Raff and Magenta stood quietly in the corner of the room, looking at memorable items, such as the clock with the skeleton in it… and the banister.

"Memories." Riff Raff muttered. Magenta looked at her brother momentarily and nodded.

"Yes." She said.

"Still so beautifully gothic!" Frank said proudly of his old temporary home as he stood in the middle of the lobby.  
Joey and Tom looked around in amazement, they knew well enough by now that Transylvanian's were strange and excentric, but not this strange. Joey took a closer examination of the skeleton in the clock.

"It's real!" She gasped towards Tom. Tom came over and examined it. His eyes widened slightly.

"Dude!" He whispered. Joey giggled.

"I bet it was some poor Earthling that got on the devious trio's nerve." Tom laughed and nodded as they looked at their parents.

"Now, Perry, darling," Frank called out. "We need rooms if this is going to take longer than usual."

"I've got that covered." Imogen said, taking a step forward.

"Isn't she so smart?" Perry whispered to Kimi. Kimi looked at him and smiled sweetly, nodding slightly.

"Dr. Furter, you will be on you're old suite outside the laboratory." Frank nodded in a pleased matter.

"I always loved that room."

"Magenta, you don't mind sharing you're brother's room with him, do you?" Magenta grimaced slightly but shook her head, signalling it was okay.

"Something wrong?" Kimi asked.

"She found my room too dark and cold." Riff Raff said, "But ignore her, continue."

"Okay, Queen Joey and King Tom, you two will be in the room last used by Magenta and Columbia."

"Columbia?" Joey asked.

"The earthling girl who use to live with us." Riff Raff said. Joey nodded, knowing what happened to her from being told the story from different point of views multiple times.

"Perry, Kimi and myself will take on of the guest bedrooms each."

"Good girl, Imogen." Frank said.

"Dude, you should get a promotion for thinking so fast." Joey said, "Remind me to organise that when we're not being chased."

"Kimi, Perry, Imogen" Riff Raff spoke, "Make sure the rooms are all in order." They all nodded simultaneously. "I'm going to the control rooms." As he walked to the elevator Magenta followed him. The elevator made a hideous roar as it went up but the noise only bugged Joey and Tom, as if the others were use to it. Once the elevator was out of site the three agents moved to the stairs and the left the room.

"Well, I'm going to go have a look at the old lab." Frank said to Joey and Tom. "Would you two care to follow?" Joey and Tom looked at each other excitedly, loving scientific things.

"That would be awesome." Joey said. Frank smiled.

"Good." He said and pressed the button on the elevator for it to come back down.

"That would be the lab where you and Riff Raff made a living man." Tom said, still shocked that it was possible and that Frank was standing in front of them.

"Not just Ricky but yes, Rocky was our best creation in that lab."

"Cool." Joey and Tom whispered at the same time. Frank chuckled just as the roar of the elevator returned. When it stopped, Frank opened the elevator door.

"Joey, my darling," He said, "After you."

**Author's Note:**** Please review sobs.**


	7. Freezer Days

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything Rocky Horror related, its all Twentieth Century Foxes and The lovely Richard O'Brien's :)!**

**  
Author's Note:**** Okay, I really want to get back into this story so PLEASE review if you want me to continue! It helps a lot! This was just a chapter to get me back into the mood.**

The elevator came to a halt with a loud crash and all noise ceased as Joey and Tom peered through the elevator door into the wondrously yet strangely not overly pink laboratory. When they stepped into the room, admiring it, an uncomfortable feeling of edge and distrust came upon them as if the memory of the feelings the players felt in this room so many years ago haunted it, to replay over and over again until the lab, or the whole castle, ceased to exist in all it's horrible beauty.

Frank, whether or not he felt the same emotions Joey and Tom did, smiled as he walked over to examine the equipment on the wall. Sharing an uneasy look, Joey and Tom joined Frank to look at where the out of date Transylvanian technology should be. Frank sighed as he looked at the gaping hole in the wall.

"A lot of memories in this place." Frank murmured, turning around slowly, eyes moving across the now almost empty room with almost a sad gleam in them. His eyes stopped at the curtains that led to his and Rocky's bridal sweet. A very sly, and what can only be described as Frank like, smile came on to his perfect lips. Hesitantly at first, Frank walked over to the curtains, slipped through them into his old room.

Joey, who was already somewhat bored with the empty laboratory, had already set her sites on the large red freezer door. As she walked closer to the freezer to examine it Tom caught a glimpse of her in the corner of his eye. He walked over to join Joey.

"What are you doing?" He asked softly.

"Looking at the freezer." She said. Her heel clicked as she stepped back and looked around the edges of the metal door. Her dark green eyes were focused on the edge door as she brushed a strand of her long blonde hair out of her face. She was looking for something. Joey half smiled then pursed her lips as she looked for this thing on the door. It was almost like a twitch. It amused Tom at how much of Riff Raff came out in Joey when she was focused or deep in thought.

"Why?" Tom asked, trying to hide a smile playing on his lips as he watched her.

"Looking for the button." She spoke with a distant tone. "It's usually on the frame."

"Not on old models, it's over here." Tom said, pointing a manicured nail to a red metal box on the wall with a red button in the middle. What was with Frank and the colours pink and red? Joey looked at Tom then up to the button.

"Duh!" She muttered and strutted over to where Tom was pointing. "What would I do without you, Tom, my love?" She said, half jokingly as a smile no played on her crimson lips.

"Why do you want to go into the freezer anyway?" Tom asked, ignoring Joey's rhetorical question.

"See if the old bike from that Eddie dude is still in there." Joey said, giving Tom another quick answer. Letting her fingers linger on the button momentarily, Joey slammed down on the button before Tom could speak again, though all he was going to say was 'Oh, cool'.

Loud beeping noises began, causing Tom and Joey to back up, clasping their hand to one another's. Frank came out of the bridal sweet with curiosity. The big red door came down with a crashing bang that echoed through the tiled room.

Joey and Tom jumped at the noise but quickly got over and peered into the freezer with excitement. As the icy fog cleared Joey and Tom let out a disappointed sigh. Alas, no motorbike. What a shame, it had been so long since they had laid eyes on an actual earth vehicle.

"What are you two doing?" Frank said, walking towards them and stopping at Tom's side. "I swear you two are no better than Joey's pathetic and conniving parents." Joey let out a small laugh.

"They are pathetic sometimes," she said, looking up at Frank, "Aren't they?" Tom rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Joey and I just wanted to see Eddie's bike. But it's not here."

"Of corse not!" Frank snapped. "But wine is." He said in a singsong voice as he walked into the large freezer. He searched through the wine rack and pulled out a bottle to his satisfaction "We'll have this with dinner." He said as he made his way out of the freezer.

"Um…" Joey started. "What is for dinner?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah." Tom said in curiosity. Frank went to speak but stopped himself and looked to the ground deep in thought. He looked up.

"Ever had Magenta's cooking?" He asked. Joey and Tom looked at each other then at Frank.

"No." Tom said. "Is it good?" Frank let out a sigh.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." He said, totally ignoring Tom's question, on purpose. Joey gave Tom an anxious look.


	8. Mystery Meet

CRASH

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything Rocky Horror related, its all Twentieth Century Foxes and The lovely Richard O'Brien's :)!******

Author's Note:** Another chapter? So soon? Couldn't resist, it was too much fun. Enjoy and please review!**

CRASH! The tray of… Food… landed on the dining room table, dust flew up from all around it. Everyone stared at the tray of meat silent, no sound of breathing, then slowly looked up to Magenta.

"There." She said and walked to the other side of the table to sit next to her dearest brother.

"Er, thankyou Magenta." Frank said with a look of uncertainty place on his forever-beautiful face. Joey and Tom went back to looking at the food with a frown on their own faces.

"Excuse me," Perry said softly to Magenta "If it's not rude of me, may I ask, what is it?" He asked, tilting his head slightly, observing the mystery meat. Imogen rolled her eyes at Perry's politeness.

"Isn't it obvious!" Magenta said, rolling her own pair of dark green eyes. A small and almost silent snicker escaped from Riff Raff who was trying to hide a smile. Magenta snapped her head around to look at Riff Raff with one of her icy cold looks but all it did was make him slide down slightly in his chair and look away to try and hide the smile.

"It's not people, is it?" Joey asked in fear, looking from Riff Raff to Magenta quickly then giving Tom a fearful look. Riff Raff made another little snicker. This time, Magenta nudged him.

"Of corse not, Joey!" Frank said, "As nice as it is, where would she get human from right now? And Riff Raff why do you keep laughing?"

"I know what it's suppose to be." Riff answered grinning one of his evil grins.

"Suppose to be?" Tom asked. "Isn't it edible?"

"Of course it is!" Magenta snapped again, now getting quite frustrated.

"I don't know about that." Kimi muttered under her breath. Both Joey and Riff Raff snickered this time and Frank tried to hide a smile.

"Now everyone!" Perry said in a very teacher like manner, standing up from his seat. "Magenta put a lot of effort into this," Magenta, looking satisfied, nodded with a smile, "And I'm sure her food is very de… well… edible…" Perry said, frowning slightly and sitting back down.

"No, no," Frank said now chuckling at the same time, "Magenta's food never looked very good but it always proved to be… very edible."

"You've never tried her attempt at muffins then." Riff Raff said, getting a punch in the arm from Magenta. He yelped and moved away slightly, frowning, and rubbing his arm.

"Stop it everyone!" Magenta spoke loudly, almost yelling. "It's perfectly fine so stop complaining and just eat it."

"It?" Joey asked, scoffing. "Do we know what it was or how it was killed? It's probably still alive!"

"I'm not eating something that's not dead yet!" Tom said, wincing in disgust.

"EW!" Kimi squealed in disgust. Imogen now leaned back in her chair and decided to watch the scene play out with amusement.

"Stop it, everyone." Frank said, "You're letting it go to waste."

"Go to waste? It is waste!" Joey scoffed. Riff Raff, Tom and Imogen started laughing simultaneously.

"Joey!" Magenta seethed.

"Yes, dearest Mother?" Joey said innocently, batting her eyelashes, pretending she had done nothing wrong. Magenta sighed heavily and looked away.

"I'm not eating that!" Kimi said, standing up. "I'm sorry but I'm not." She said and walked out of the room in a fast pace.

"Pardon me please, I better make sure she's okay." Perry said before bowing slowly then rushing to following Kimi.

"I suppose that's my que to exit." Imogen sighed, standing up and bowing. "My royals," She said to Joey, Frank and Tom. "Riff Raff, sir, Magenta." She then walked out of the room much slower then the other two did as the people who remained sitting at the table watched her exit.

"Come on Tom," Joey said, standing up. "I've got something better we can do than eat this… Thing."

"Like what? Gouging our own eyes out?" Tom asked jokingly as they walked out of the room, hand in hand.

It was Riff Raff's turn to stand up.

"I'm going to go see if there's anything in the Zen room." Riff Raff spoke. As he walked past the table he grabbed the open wine bottle with one hand, took a sip and let it hang loosely in his hand by his side.

"I thought Joey bugged you into quitting that sort of stuff." Magenta said.

"I've just been saying that to keep her off my back." Riff Raff said, not turning around as he stalked away and disappeared behind the doors.

And then there was two.

Frank sighed as he leaned into the table where now only he and Magenta sat.

"It looks like it's just you and me, Magenta." He said in that deep, rich voice of his.

"Mmm." Was all Magenta answered Frank with.

"And it probably will be for some time, while the others hide, maybe even a few hours." He said, a strange yet familiar tone in his voice.

"Yes…" Magenta said, looking Frank up and down suspiciously.

"You know," Frank said, leaning in a little bit closer, "I know a way we could past the ti-"

"No, Frank!" Magenta said suddenly. Frank let out a heavy a sigh to announce his annoyance and his hazel eyes were full with disappointment as he folding his arms tight across his chest and pouted his beautiful lips.

"What happened to you, Magenta? You use to be fun." He said, still looking like a child upset because they couldn't get a toy they wanted. "You're spending too much time with that boring brother of yours." Magenta just rolled her eyes as she stood up and leaned across the table to pick up the large silver plate with the meat like substance on it.

"Where are you going?" Frank ask Magenta, unfolding his arms and placing them on the table.

"Put this in the freezer." She said. As she walked away she turned back to Frank and added, "and to get avay from you." Half smiling she too disappeared behind the lovely double doors.

Frank, left alone in this silent room with only the sound of the grandfather clock chiming an unknown time one-floor bellow to keep him company, internally sighed.

"It's times like these," He spoke softly to himself, "I wish Columbia or Rocky were here."


	9. Earth Snow

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything Rocky Horror related, its all Twentieth Century Foxes and The lovely Richard O'Brien's :)!**

**Author's Note:**** I know it's been a while… but hey….. better late then never. PLEASE REVIEW!! Joey and Tom respond only to reviews. It's where their source of humour comes from!**

It was snowing in Denton when they landed there. Joey looked out the window, watching the snow fall on the distant town, with a big smile on her face. Riff Raff walked over to Joey, stopped just behind her, and glanced out the window too.

"Enjoying the snow?" He said in his distinctive voice. Joey nodded.

"And the town," she said quietly. "Snow has always made our home look nicer."

"Home?" Riff Raff mumbled under his breath. He inwardly sighed, placing his hand on Joey's shoulder before walking away to find his sister.

"Wow, Joe." Came Tom's deep voice. She turned around to face her young husband leaning against the doorway. "You're actually quiet for once! It's a miracle!" Joey scoffed, looking away and rolling her eyes.

"Shut up, Tom." Joey said. "You're just jealous that I'm hot and you're not." She said flicking her hair jokingly. Laughing, Tom smiled and said,

"You know I'm sexy." Joey giggled and smiled at Tom lovingly.

"Look," she said, turning back to the window. "Snow." Tom walked over and gasped at the snow.

"It's beautiful."

"I know."

"I missed it."

"Me too."

"If you two are done being sappy." Joey and Tom once again turned around to see Frank leaning on the door just as Tom was, though with Frank it appeared a lot more cocky... and sexy. "We have some more important things to discuss." They looked around the room to see Perry sitting on the couch between Imogen and Kimi, holding Imogen's hand and Riff Raff and Magenta standing behind the chair.

"What is it?" Joey asked.

"I think the castle may be just a little conspicuous to stay in." Perry said in his overly polite way, looking at the ground. "Maybe it would be a good idea if we stayed in a hotel."

"A hotel is too obvious." Riff Raff said, crossing his arms over his chest. "If one of DeLordy's men were looking for us they would surely look there."

"What about a motel or caravan park?" Frank said, still leaning against the door.

"Motels are a good place to find good one night stands." Riff Raff scoffed.

"Can you really see yourself in a motel for a long time, Frank?" He said, rolling his eyes. "Really."

"Oh yeah, what's you're idea then, my _dear_ butler?" Frank said, walking towards Riff Raff. Riff Raff cocked an eyebrow and walked towards Frank in a more menacing way than Frank.

"I'm sorry, I'm not your butler." He said, "You don't have a butler, _old man_." Frank gasped, falling backwards a few steps. Recovering, he scowled, walking forward and raised a hand to Riff Raff. Riff Raff cringed slightly taking a step backwards.

"Oh stop it, you two." Magenta snapped. "Will you stop fighting long enough for us to actually get something done?" Riff Raff and Frank looked at Magenta, then back to each other, both scoffed and walked to different corners of the room, as far away from each other as possible.

"I've got an idea." Joey said, taking a few steps towards the centre of the room, the clicks of her heal echoing in the high roofed room. "Why don't we find out where Chris and Steph live, or Brad and Janet, and stay at theirs?"

"You mean those friends of yours?" Imogen asked, a look of scepticism on her made-up face.

"That boy and that pink haired girl?" Magenta asked.

"Yeah." Joey said, nodding once.

"I don't know…" Kimi said, scrunching up her face a little.

"No." Riff Raff said, "That's actually an adequate solution." Everyone looked at him with slight confusion. He actually agreed with someone else's idea. "If your friends were loyal enough to go around America and to England for your sake they'll let us all stay in their housing and DeLordy knows nothing about your little friends, he won't think to look at twenty-year-old children's houses." Imogen folded her arms across her chest and nodded.

"That seems rather reasonable and foolproof." She said.

"Yeah," Tom said also nodding then turning to Joey and smiled. "And we get to see our best friends again!" Joey beamed a smile back and nodded excitedly.

"I rather liked those two." Frank muttered, walking out of the corner. "Both of them were rather attractive." Joey and Tom rolled their eyes.

"Then it's settled." Riff Raff said. "Pack whatever you want to take and we'll leave within an hour."

Once he said that Magenta, Frank, Riff Raff, Imogen, Perry and Kimi got up and left the room while Joey and Tom watched them. Tom walked over to Joey and hugged her.

"Isn't this great?" He asked, grinning like a small child only to be hushed by Joey as she raised her hand. She appeared to be listening attentively for something. Just then a thud was heard. Followed by Imogen's voice yelling,

"Who the hell set up a fishing wire trip?" Joey cracked up laughing, almost falling to the ground. Tom rolled his eyes and shook his head. Joey and the fishing wire.

"Your old tricks again?" He asked in an almost monotone voice. Joey flashed one of her trademark evil grin.

"What can I say, Tommy Boy?" She said in her cocky voice, "It's the only source of fun in Denton."


	10. The Necessary Reunion Chapter

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything Rocky Horror related, its all Twentieth Century Foxes and The lovely Richard O'Brien's :)!**

**Author's Note:**** Random update :). I reread T, T and T last night and just felt as if I needed to write for Joey and Tom again. I love these characters and these stories so much. Sorry if it's written differently, I'm rusty and used to writing in first person now. Please review, it will encourage me to keep going if you want me to!**

The group of three agents, three royals and two incestuous weirdos stood in a corridor in the only apartment building in Denton.

Before we describe the corridor we must discuss attire, as it is an important subject in Transylvanian literature. Joey was in her classic look, dark coat, red low cut short dress, stockings and boots. Tom was in tight black skinny legs, boots with a heel to them, a tight blue shirt and a jacket for warmth. Frank was dressed similarly except his pants were leather, he wore no jacket and his shirt was red. Riff was in a suit jacket and pants with his usual boots and a white button up shirt not completely done up. Magenta, in a nice black dress with shoes that looked awfully like her maid shoes. The agents all wore the classic agent closing, black clothes and sunglasses. No incognito for them. Now, back to the story.

The corridor was dirty, no, it was filthy, and painted a horrible green colour, the same colour as the door they stood in front of which had a sign on in which read _If we like you or want to see you let yourself in. If it's locked then we're out_. The carpet looked like it should have been white, instead it was almost brown. Frank stood in the centre of the hall as to not touch anything at all as he looked around grimacing.

"Um, sweetheart, are you sure this is where the research said Stephanie and Chris lived?" He asked quietly, as if he were afraid to wake the dirt up in case it turned into a large dust bunny and tried to eat them all. Joey, looking at the spit wads on the roof, nodded slowly.

"Yeah, this is the only apartment block in Denton. This has to be it." She spoke softly.

"Maybe you had the wrong Chris Mills and Steph Chase then." Frank suggested, hope in his voice. Tom and Joey sighed.

"Steph's family was the only Chase in Denton." Tom said. Perry looked around the group and nudged Frank lightly.

"Come on guys," He said in his usual cheery voice, "I'm sure it's much nicer on the inside that the outside. After all, don't judge a book by it's cover."

"Don't quote me when you're arguing against me." Frank said, glaring and pointing at Perry. Perry raised both hands apologetically. Imogen rolled her eyes, though no one could see it under the sunglasses. She grabbed hold of Perry's hand absent mindedly.

"Can we just go in already!" She exclaimed yet still remained mono-toned. Frank spoke next.

"Tom or Joey should open the door, they're more accustomed to Earth germs!" A look of fear was shared between the king and queen.

"What? No!" Tom hastily said. He paused for a moment in thought. "Riff Raff should open it! He's the one wearing gloves." Riff was taken aback.

"Yes, fingerless gloves, thankyou." He said in his eerily calm voice. "Magenta you do it."

"No."

"Fine, Joey." He said.

"Yes, Joey!" Frank agreed, clasping his hands together. "Go ahead, sweetheart."

"Huh?" Joey looked around the group.

"The sooner you do it, your gracefulness, the sooner it will be over." Perry the optimist added.

"Aw, come on!" Joey exclaimed as she realised she got stuck with the job of opening the door.

With a grimace on her beautiful face, Joey used the least amount of fingers possible to open the door and then tapped it fast to let it swing open. And the group all got within the door without touching the door frame.

Inside was nicer, everything was a dull white but images of bands like The Sex Pistols and The Clash hung on the walls to make them interesting. The apartment was over all clean except for the few coke cans and crisps packets usually found in the homes of twenty two year olds.

Sitting at the kitchen bench facing away from the door were two kids. A blue haired woman in a black singlet and jeans and a brown scruffy haired boy in a white band shirt and baggy cargo pants. Though the earth duo had their backs to the group Joey and Tom exchanged big grins as this was the exact pair they were looking for and it had been a very long time since they had all seen each other. Tom leaned into Joey to whisper.

"Do you want to get their attention or should I?" He asked, a subtle smile on his beautiful Frank like face.

"I'll do it." Joey whispered cheerfully.

"I thought so." Tom smiled. Joey cleared her voice and patted her chest, preparing for this as if it were an important event.

"Oi, losers!" She yelled. The two earthlings jumped and whipped their heads around so quickly it was a blur. Yep, that was definitely Steph and Chris, just older. When the earthlings recognised their two friends the scared looks melted of their faces and was replaced with joy."

"Guys!" Chris exclaimed as he stood up.

"Tom, Joey!" Steph squealed and ran to the duo giving them the biggest, longest hug in the world. Once Chris caught up he joined in the group hug, knocking them all to the ground. All four of 'the gang' cracked up laughing and laid on the ground.

"Save some fun for me." Frank said. His arms were folded across his chest and smile played on his chiselled features. The gang all looked up at him in unison.

"Frankie!" Steph's squeal came again as she got up and hugged Frank, catching him off guard and making him laugh. Once she let go of Frank Chris got up and offered a hand to Frank.

"Dude, long time no see." Chris said as they shook hands.

"Indeed." Frank said, smiling as he examined the boy up and down. "I forgot you were quite a scruffy beauty." A death glare from Chris.

The rest of the alien group was beginning to feel awkward and out of place so to bring attention to the Riff Raff cleared his throat. Chris and Steph gasped as they looked upon the recognisable faces of the alien group and Steph quickly grabbed hold of Chris hand. He squeezed it. This made Joey laugh as she walked over and wrapped her arms around Riff Raff's chest.

"Guys, its cool." She said enjoying the fear in her friends eyes. "You remember my parents, Riff and Genta. We'll they're on our side now. They're great fun to stir up. You also know Perry, Imogen and Kimi." Chris laughed and pointed back and forward between Imogen and Perry.

"You're the two Tom and Joe did the riddles with!" He giggled. Imogen rolled her eyes but Perry grinned and nodded, excited that the earthling kids recognised them.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Steph asked, "After all these years."

"Well, to start with," Tom said, sighing "Joey and I are now king and queen of Transsexual." Chris laughed again.

"Guys, that's awesome! You get to boss a bunch of aliens around." Joey laughed and nodded.

"It's a lot more complicated than that." Riff mumbled, scaring the two earthlings and making Joey roll her eyes at him.

"Ignore him, he takes everything seriously." She said. "Please continue good sir." Joey said, mock curtsying to Tom.

"Thankyou mi lady." Tom answered her by bowing. "Any way there was this big revolution type thing and now we're in hiding." He summed up and shrugged.

"What?" Steph asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Care to elaborate?" Chris added.

"Riff's better at details. Do you want to tell them, oh balding one?" Joey said, continuing her mocking courteous tone. Riff rolled his eyes and nodded, walking forward and sitting on the couch.

"I will." He said and gestured for Magenta to follow him. She did, sitting right next to him. "But I do not care to repeat myself so call Brad and Janet and then I'll elaborate."


	11. Brad and Janets

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything Rocky Horror related, its all Twentieth Century Foxes and The lovely Richard O'Brien's :)!**

**Author's Note:**** Guys, guess whose finished schools and almost finished exams? That's right, me :). And you know what that means? I have time to update all the time again! I'm really going to try and finish everything to make up for the hiatus of sorts. So sorry guys. Read, review and enjoy!**

**P.S. IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE ANY OF MY STORIES JUST TELL ME IN A MESSAGE OR REVIEW AND I'LL TRY TO DO IT QUICKLY**

Chris had called Brad and Janet and it was decided that they were to meet at Brad and Janet's as the two earthlings little apartment was too small for all these people to meet at. It still felt like too many people to be in one room so the three agents were sent on a little mission by Frank to go find some reasonable Earth clothing for the rest of the crew since Joey and Tom already had some in the castle.

Janet was the one to open the door and the first thing she did was pull Tom into the strongest embrace you'd ever seen. He was on the verge of choking.

"Oh Tom, I've missed you so much my little boy." Tom tried to laugh but couldn't seem to actually breath in – only out. The other three in their twenties grinned while trying not to laugh. Though this was funny it was also very sweet. Once Janet was able to let go a little, Tom answered.

"I missed you too Mum." He said and smiled a very honest smile. "I really did."

"Oh." Was all Janet could say as she placed both hands on either side of Toms face and then kissed his forehead.

Then Brad came into view at the door. It must be commented on how well both he and Janet had aged. Both looked practically the same except Brad was greying slightly.

"Dad!" Tom exclaimed, again very honestly happy to see the man he views as his father.

"Tom, my boy!" He said back as the hugged in a very manly manner – with the obligatory manly three pats on the back. "The Transylvanians been looking after you." He asked, punching his son lightly on the shoulder. He didn't even at all seem to be bothered by the make up on Tom, perhaps he was just used to seeing people like that now.

"Yeah Dad."

Joey scoffed.

"More like us looking after them." She said rolling her eyes to her two friends. Suddenly the two parents became aware of the presence of people other than their son.

"Joey, my darling." Janet sighed smiling and went to hug her daughter in law when she caught sight of the ring on Joey's finger. She grabbed hold of Joey's left hand and held it close to her. "Oh, look at that diamond!" She exhaled. "Brad, darling, look at the size of this diamond." Brad whistled.

"Yeah, that is mighty impressive." He said then looked up at Joey and smiled. "How are you, Joe?" Joey smiled back.

"Great, thank you Brad."

"Steph, Chris." Brad added, nodding to the other kids normally as he and Janet made a point of seeing them all the time. The two nodded back. "Frank, Riff Raff and Magenta." He shook his head with a smile and folded his arms across his chest. "I never thought I'd see you three standing next to each other so amicably." Janet let go of Joey and looked up at the three and smiled.

"No, me neither." She added. Riff Raff and Frank looked at each other and scowled.

"That's better." Janet laughed.

"Now all of you guys get inside before you freeze and tell us what you're doing here!" Brad said and hurried everyone inside, except Riff Raff in which fear made him wait patiently.

The conversation did not start with what had happened recently. It actually, due to the pleas of Chris and Steph, started at when they left earth. Going through everything from getting thrown into rooms on the castle, meeting with the queen, the wedding, Riff Raff quitting his job and all the events that lead to the Transylvanian Gala and to the present time. It included conversations such as:

"Wait a second, elbow sex?" Chris interrupted. "What the hell is elbow sex?"

"Well I describe it as second base." Joey shrugged.

"I think it's more of a quickie type situation." Tom added.

"What?" Steph tilted her head to the side and looked more confused.

"I never saw it that way." Janet interrupted. "I thought it was something more soft, like a kiss."

"For the last time it's nothing like that." Riff said. He had his eyes shut and his fingers tight on the bridge of his nose, fighting off a headache in frustration.

"Ve have no idea vhere you get zis from." Magenta added.

"Well care to tell us then, Magenta, General?" Chris asked.

"Don't worry, you'll see it later." Frank waved it off, sick of not talking about himself. "They do it all the time."

Once the story had been told they all sat in silence as they came to terms with the fact that all their lives would be considered normal regardless of which planet they originated from.

"So you're all planning to stay in Denton then?" Steph asked, brushing her blue hair out of her face.

"Yes Steph, gorgeous, that is the plan." Frank winked at the girl who blushed in return.

"Well guys do you think that's a good idea?" Chris asked.

"Cleary we do." Riff Raff said bluntly "Or we wouldn't be doing it."

"Why guys?" Tom asked.

"Well its just what we did last time worked so well to hide from these two and your agent friends and they're suppose to be the best of the best aren't they?" Chris asked looking from Joey to Tom. Magenta and Riff shared an almost embarrassed look.

"You do have a point there Christopher." Frank said casually.

"He does." Joey nodded.

"So why don't we do that sort of thing again?" Brad spoke up this time. "We'll do anything just to be around you kids for a while longer before you know what to do about the situation on your planet." Janet smiled and agreed.

"And you know us." Steph chirped up. "Anything for the band!" Joey went to speak but then hesitated. Tom spoke instead.

"Um… but there's too many people to make it work."

"Not necessarily." Riff Raff was always the one with a solution. "If we break off into travelling groups, travel a day apart each it may work." Joey raised her eyebrows and nodded. She liked that solution… though she wishes slightly that she had come up with it.

"Aw, but I wanted everyone together!" Steph cried.

"No, we'll be together most of the time you idiot." Tom said Steph jokingly. "Its just if we travel in small group whenever we move somewhere it'll make it less obvious."

"Sounds perfect!" Frank exclaimed.

"Yeah, but lets not leave Denton yet." Joey said. "Tom and I have a lot of catching up to do in this town first."

**Author's Note:**** Thank you guys and I hope you review! I love you all!  
Yours faithfully, Blood-Sucker-1428.**


End file.
